Wszystkie rzeczy wieczne
by Liven Annie
Summary: Wyprawa do Ereboru zmieniła Bilba, każdy kto znał go chociaż trochę, z łatwością to dostrzeże. Zwłaszcza stary przyjaciel. Dużo przemyśleń, mało znaczącej fabuły, pisane do szuflady, opublikowane impulsywnie. ONE-SHOT


Gwoli wyjaśnienia: Bungo jest starym, dobrym przyjacielem Bilba. A imię ma takie a nie inne, bo... a bo tak mi się nasunęło. Uznajmy może, że to dla uczczenia pamięci ojca Bilba, o właśnie, bo czemu by nie.

Zapraszam do czytania, a może nawet komuś się spodoba. ;)

* * *

Bungo drepcze powoli spokojną drogą Shire'u. Przeczesuje w roztargnieniu ciemne niczym noc, przetykane gęsto pasmami siwizny włosy. Rozglądając się na boki, kieruje pomarszczoną twarz ku zachodzącemu słońcu. Krzywi się i naciąga kaptur na czoło. Złote promienie rozlewają się po niebie, żegnają czule zielone pagórki i konary drzew, malują na wodzie zawiłe wzory. Mieszkańcy Shire'u odpowiadają słońcu uśmiechem. Bungo prycha. Nie widzi piękna w rażącym świetle, które opuszcza świat, pozostawiając go groźbie nocy. Nie rozumie tych, którzy zachwycają się naturą, szelestem liści, szumem wody, lotem ptaków. Bungo wierzy w przyczynę i skutek, a w głębi serca także w to, że tak naprawdę żadne z nich, ani nic na świecie nie ma już sensu. Nie pozwala jednak tej myśli przekroczyć muru, który jej zbudował. Bo jeśli one nie są istotne to co może być?

Hobbit z irytacją kieruje myśli na inny tor. Skręcając w stronę Pagórka, próbuje przypomnieć sobie kiedy ostatnio widział Bilba. Zastanawia się czy ten się zmienił. Bungo ceni sobie przyjaźń Bagginsa, głównie dlatego, że nie ma wielu przyjaciół, co jego samego nie dziwi. Nie potrzebuje tego. Sentymenty są przyczyną wielu nieszczęść i zawodów.

Zatrzymuje się przed znajomą furtką, popycha ją, a ona skrzypi delikatnie. Hobbit puka w idealnie okrągłe, zielone drzwi. Słychać kroki i w wejściu pojawia się Bilbo. Ma roztargnioną minę i przez chwilę przygląda się przybyszowi skonsternowany. Potem rozpoznaje przyjaciela, a jego twarz rozjaśnia szczery uśmiech. Bungo także lekko się uśmiecha, zadowolony, dopóki nie patrzy w jego oczy. Radość Bagginsa jest szczera, a mino to w jego oczach maluje się smutek, jakby dźwigał wielkie brzemię.

Bilbo zaprasza go do środka, przygotowuje herbatę i przekąski, jak na dobrego gospodarza przystało, a jednak w jego postawie jest coś nietypowego. Jest przygaszony, coś się w nim zmieniło. Hobbici długo rozmawiają. Bungo opowiada o życiu Shire, które obserwował z boku, podczas nieobecności Bilba. Zapytany o swoje zniknięcie Baggins milczy. Kieruje wzrok w stronę okna. Odpowiada wymijająco, coś o krótkiej nic nieznaczącej wyprawie. Bungo prycha, gdy jego przyjaciel nawet nie próbuje brzmieć przekonująco. Bilbo wzdycha i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Opowiada o podróży pod Erebor i o bitwie, która zebrała obfite żniwo śmierci, gdzieś w miejscu, o którym zwykli hobbici nie mają pojęcia, gdzieś na drugim końcu świata. Zaczyna wspominać przyjaciół, którzy polegli. Nie płacze, nie krzyczy, nie przeklina niesprawiedliwości świata. Smutek w jego oczach mówi wszystko.

Kiedy Bungo żegna się z nim, opuszcza przytulną norkę, pozwalając by otuliło go chłodne powietrze nocy. Zamykając za sobą furtkę, widzi w oknie przyjaciela zapatrzonego w dal. Odwraca się w stronę ścieżki i rusza powoli w powrotną drogę . Po kilku krokach zatrzymuje się i opada na najbliższy kamień na poboczu. Myśli o swoich ideach, o przyczynie i skutku. I zastanawia się co było przyczyną wydarzeń, o których opowiadał mu Bilbo. Tyle śmierci, bólu, smutku. Jaki powód? Jaki sens? Bierze głęboki oddech i wymienia w myślach przyczyny. Pycha, chciwość, zazdrość, złość. Tak, wszystkie pasują i niewątpliwie wszystkie miały miejsce w życiu tych, którzy zginęli podczas bitwy. Bungo przekonuje sam siebie, że to racjonalny powód i że tak miało być, ale tak naprawdę wierzy już tylko w to, że nic na świecie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Przeklina swoje dawne meritum, zawiodły go, bezsprzecznie. Miały trwać wiecznie, a tymczasem wystarczył jeden, wielki duchem hobbit i jego wielki smutek, aby zachwiać wszystkim co uważał za pewne.

A Bilbo, po powrocie do domu, żyje długo i spokojnie –choć nie może znaleźć spokoju, i szczęśliwie –choć wciąż dręczy go niepokój, niepewność, jakby był niepełny. I chociaż cieszy się, że wrócił z wyprawy i przeżył większość życia w spokojnej norce, to żałuje, bo pod koniec czuje, że jedynym czasem, kiedy naprawdę żył, była ta podróż, że choć bardzo się starał, nigdy nie wrócił do domu, bo niepozornych trzynastu krasnoludów i czarodziej zmieniło go nieodwracalnie –nadali jego życiu sens. A on nieświadomy powrócił do norki i dalej żył, ale już tylko pustym istnieniem, niczym w iluzji.

Kiedy wiele lat później Bilbo stoi na brzegu morza, z nadzieją, że za horyzontem znajdzie ukojenie, żałuje tylko, że zmarnował tyle czasu, próbując ukryć przez samym sobą to, co naprawdę było dla niego ważne.


End file.
